Battle for Love aka Unrevealed Love
by Kira of the Heavens
Summary: This is a story about a legendary fighter who cant reveal his love for a girl, but he can't hide it any longer. He fights to protect to her as well.


Part 1

The Mysterious Figure

The wind was still in an unknown land…

A mysterious voice spoke, "What a desolate land…" "sigh Ghai you're always ruining the mood aren't you….. Ghai? Ghai where'd you go!" a blue-haired girl said.

"Maria is always bugging me…" Ghai thought to himself, "Ghai, stop ignoring me!" Maria demanded.

"Maria wait….. listen… There! You were eavesdropping on us weren't you." "Ehh… you found me so… well well well… hey there beautiful!" he said, but all Maria did was giggle, Ghai clenched his fist.

"Hey you! I wanna see if you can fight." Ghai said, "Ghai what are you doing! You can't expect everyone to fight you!" Maria yelled.

"No no, it's alright. I'll beat him!" he responded responded confidently, "Okay, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Said Maria.

"Weapons allowed sound good? By the way, name's Felix!" Felix said.

Ghai got into his fighting position, "Heh, I fight hand to hand, but weapons or no weapons I'll still beat ya!" Felix clenched his daggers firmly in his hands, "Ready! Go!"

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

Felix charged at Ghai with extremely fast speed, but Ghai span in the air and kicked Felix in the back with immense power and Felix hit the wall

Felix vanished from all the rubble and Ghai just waited with his eyes closed. Felix reappeared "Gotcha!" Felix said, "No, I got you!" Ghai responded. Ghai opened his eyes and Felix kicked, but once again Ghai dodged the blow and Ghai grabbed Felix's leg. Ghai slammed Felix against the brick wall then on the ground. Once again Felix disappeared and reappeared behind Ghai and he attempted a kick. For some reason Ghai vanished like Felix "Where is he?" Felix panicked, "Up here!" Felix looked up, but as soon as he could see anything he took a hard kick to the face.

Felix got up and raised his daggers so they were leveled he soon span like a hurricane, but Ghai didn't hesitated. "Ghai doesn't look to worried, I wonder why…" Maria said to herself. Felix was about to strike Ghai, but all of a sudden he back flipped and kicked Felix which sent him flying toward the metal bar. "H…how did you hit me?" Felix asked, "Your just too slow." Ghai said, then Felix fainted.

"Uhh…Ghai." "What is it now Maria?" "I think you overdid it a bit." Maria said, "What makes you say…" Ghai paused. Not only was Felix knocked out, he was all bloody too.

"Ughhh… Where am I? Ahh… My head hurts.." "I told you that you didn't know what you were getting yourself into." Maria said, "M…M…Maria?" "Looks like the loser is awake…" said Ghai. "What do you mean LOSER!" yelled Felix, "What! Hard of hearing?" said Ghai. "You guys quit it! Guys?" Maria saw them over a peak looking at something, "Maria… you both need to go… NOW!" Ghai ordered, "Ghai you cant handle the Avengers alone!" Felix said.

"What? The Avengers are here?" Maria panicked, then Ghai saw Maria grip her staff, "Maria you aren't going to fight… they're here, run I'll buy you some time!" "B…b…but Ghai…" "Maria! Go! I'll be fine…" Ghai said, "At least I think I will…."

"Well here I go…"

3 Years Later…

"Milady heavy breathing the Avengers are coming…" the messenger said, "First of all I told you to call me Maria and second of all go tell the army then Prince Felix." Maria stood there giggling, "Yes, milady.. oh sorry, Miss Maria!" the messenger ran off to do as he was told.

The troops got lined up in order as they always do, both Maria and Prince Felix stepped out, Maria with her Staff and Felix no longer with daggers, but a small light sword.

A mysterious figure came out of the group of Avengers, "I am the lead fighter of the Avengers! Nor will I tell you my secret nor will I tell you my name! For now we shall fight!" he said, "Okay, but why don't we say me against you 1 on 1 first!" Felix said, "Fine with me! I'll fight men stand down."

There was a circle around both Felix and the Lead Fighter of the Avengers, "Ready! Fight" the announcer said. Felix charged as he always does, but the fighter dodged and with such an immense power obliterated the sword with one punch. The army of Felix including Maria gasped, "Is that all you can deliver? That was a small blow compared to what I'm gonna do to you!" the fighter got into a strange position and there was a strange dark aura around him.

"Oblivion!" after those few words the ground started to shake, rocks came out of the ground, and they floated right by him. There were millions of rock around the fighter then he said strange words, "ĦĬĢĤŋťŦŤşθΨΧΩέ" The rocks suddenly flew at Felix injuring him seriously, "W…w…hat was that!" Felix asked, "Like I said I shall tell you nor my secrets nor my name, now leave me be." The fighter walked to the head of the group.

"Charge!" He demanded, the group of Avengers outnumbered them but Felix's army still tried, but when the fighter came up to Maria something odd happened, "M…Maria?" she was shocked, it was an old friend, "G…G…Ghai?" she went into Ghai's arms and they shared a tight embrace, "Avengers halt! These people are now allies!" Ghai ordered, "Ghai I'm so happy that I've found you again" Maria said while crying, "Me too Maria… Me too."

Next Chapter

The New Enemy


End file.
